The Potion Notion (Revisited Series)
The Potion Notion is the nineteenth episode of the second season of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited. Summary Love is in the air and in the universe when Zedd surprises Rita with a second honeymoon, to the planet Romancia. Then, Mordant sends a monster with a love potion to Angel Grove where things get really strange. The monster-of-the-day, Miss Chief, even spikes Alpha 5 and Delta 4's oil drinks with the potion. This causes Alpha to invite Delta to a trip across the galaxy, and the two even engage in very passionate kissing and dance an offscreen waltz in space. By accident, Rito lets it slip that Rita drugged Zedd with a love potion during The Wedding (the previous episode), but congratulates his sister on brainwashing Alpha 5 and infusing him with Dark Power, if only for a short while. Finally seeing his chance, Goldar forces Finster to make an antidote. Under pressure from Goldar, Rita reveals her true reasons why she married Zedd after the love potion is negated from Zedd's body. However, the effects are not completely lost; Zedd still shows great care for Alpha 5. However, this does not stop Rita from preventing Zedd from throwing her out of the Moon Palace once again, and thus Zedd is incapacitated. His dark energy begins to drain into Rita's wand at the end of the episode. Cast *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (White Ranger) *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos (Red Ranger) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Black Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Blue Ranger) *Karan Ashley as Aisha Campbell (Yellow Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Hart (Pink Ranger) *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Red Ranger) *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Black Ranger) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Yellow Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Bulk *Jason Narvy as Skull *Melissa Fahn as Miss Jones *Richard Horvitz as Theodore "Ted" Swanson (Teal Ranger) *David Fielding as Zordon *Robert L. Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Sandi Sellner as Alpha 5 *Richard Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) *Romy J. Sharf as Delta 4 *Kristen Lazarian as Delta 4 (voice) *Alissa Ann Smego as Shawna *Joel Rogers as Curtis Taylor *Maurice Mendoza as Richie *Renee Griggs as Angela *Patrick Wolf as Justin (former Red Dark Ranger) *Ogie Banks as Zane (former Black Dark Ranger) *??? as Bobby (former Blue Dark Ranger) *Jhoanna Trias as Tina (former Yellow Dark Ranger) *??? as Hilary (former Pink Dark Ranger) *??? as Stewart *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice) *Machiko Soga as Rita Repulsa (Zyuranger footage) *Carla Perez as Rita Repulsa (American footage) *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Robert Axelrod as Finster (voice) *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) *Sabrina Lu as Scorpina *Wendee Lee as Scorpina (voice) and Miss Chief (voice) *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) *Bob Papenbrook as Rito Revolto (voice) *Jean Paul Bell as Mordant (voice) *??? as Miss Chief Quotes *'Bulk': Hey, by the way, Tommy. ---- *'Tommy': Well, uh, what do you think? ---- *'Lord Zedd': I've been working on a surprise for you. ---- *'Lord Zedd': Goldar, you were in charge make sure Finster finish that monster before we get back. *'Rito': Hey, what why can I be in charge? *'Lord Zedd': You. Just stay out of trouble. ---- *'Rito': Love potion? *'Finster': Why, yes. Just like the one used on Rita and Zedd. Oops. I mean the one she didn't use. Aw, well. I'll be back in a few minutes. Don't touch anything. *'Rito': You got it, dude. Score Yeah. Safely lock up, huh. Piece of cake. Now, let me see. Looking for a love potion. Hmm. Could possibly be this red one with a heart on it could they? Well, one way to find out. Let's take out for a test drive. *'Monster': Well, hello, handsome. Where have you been hiding? ---- *'Monster': I am yours to command. I will for anything for you. *'Rito': Anything? *'Monster': Anything. *'Rito': I got an idea. Come here. (Whispers) *'Monster': Oh, I just love it. When I get to be invisible and play Cupid. *'Kimberly': Tommy, we're gonna have so much fun. I know exactly to dress up to wear and gonna put my hair up like this. And, um-- *'Monster': Think again, dear. *'Kimberly': I... ---- *'Tommy': Kimberly, what's going on? I thought we were going to the ball. *'Kimberly': No way. ---- *'Stone': Excuse me, ma'am, I'm sorry to interrupt. But, I'm looking for Bulk and Skull. *'Monster': Time for the old fashion crush on the teacher. *'Stone': Oh, my stars. Did everyone tell you. You have beautiful eyes. *'Ms. Appleby': I beg your pardon. *'Stone': Ma'am, I know this is sudden. Will you go to the Junior Police Patrol all with me? *'Ms. Appleby': Lt. Stone. *'Bulk': Did anyone tell you. ---- *'Monster': Don't be quick to that, my friend. With me around no one is immune to Cupid's arrow. ---- *'Bulk': Aisha, where have you been all my life? *'Aisha': What? *'Bulk': Come to me with cosma. I don't know where it is. But, we'll find it. *'Aisha': Guys, we've better gotta go. There's different something weird is going on. ---- *'Adam': Have you guys know seen any weird at school today? *'Tommy': Definitely. ---- *'Billy': Uh, maybe we should talk to Zordon. *'All': Yeah. *'Tommy': Yeah, let's go. *'Goldar': Nice to see you again, Rangers. *'Kimberly': Oh, I have to protect Skull. *'Tommy': Ninja Power Now! ---- *'Pink Ninja Ranger': Hey, over here! See ya later, bird brain. *'White Ninja Ranger': Rocky, I'm coming at ya. *'Red Ninja Ranger': Watch this. *'Goldar': You'll pay for this. ---- *'Lord Zedd': What? Empty? ---- *'Rito': Hello. ---- *'Lord Zedd': Rito, put Goldar on the line. *'Rito': Oh, hi, Ed. Goldar's not here. Oh, can I be charge? ---- *'Lord Zedd': We're on our way back. Tell Goldar that monster had better to be ready. *'Rito': Monster? What? Oh, right. You got it, Ed. No problem. Everything's in right on schedule. Count on it. *'White Ninja Ranger': Oh, I see. You're just making a well. Count a little retreat, will ya? *'Goldar': Exactly. Until next time, Power Rangers. *'Black Ninja Ranger': When does that guy ever learn? *(At Command Center) *'Tommy': Zordon, something just wrong with Kim. She's, um, not herself. *'Zordon': Alpha, run a scan for bio waves. *'Alpha 5': Hold still, Kimberly. ---- *'Aisha': Thank goodness. ---- *'Zordon': Observe the viewing globe. ---- *'Tommy': Can you help her? ---- *'Tommy': What are we going to do? ---- *'Tommy': We will, Zordon. ---- *'Goldar': Rito, what's wrong with you? *'Rito': Ed and Rita on their way back. ---- *'Goldar': What love potion? *'Rito': Why the one Rita didn't lose on Ed. ---- *'Monster': Another perfect match. *'Principal': Be mine. *'Ms. Appleby': I beg your pardon. ---- *'Ms. Appleby': Has everyone in this school gone mad. *'Principal': Madly in love, Appleby. ---- *'Goldar': Make sure no one sees you. *'Finster': As you wish. ---- *'Monster': Alright, who's next? ---- *'Monster': You should see the matches I made. *'Finster': Believe me, I had. ---- *'Both': Why I oughta... *'Finster': Okay, boys, that's enough. ---- *'Lt. Stone': How you doing. *'Finster': It works. ---- *'Finster': Not today. *'Bulk': Uh, what I was saying. ---- *'Skull': I'll miss you. *'Kimberly': Excuse me. Tommy, what was I doing with Skull? *'Tommy': Kimberly, you're okay. ---- *'Tommy': Let's get to the others. *'Finster': Out you go. Works like a charm. ---- *'Goldar': Then you tell her. *'Rito': Okay. Come here, sweetheart. *'Rita': Where were you? *'Rito': Spray her now. ---- *'Lord Zedd': What's wrong with her? Good work, Goldar. ---- *'Rito': Phew. That was close. ---- *'Tommy': Zordon, we read you. ---- *'Tommy': We're on our way. Alright, guys, let's take care of that stupid cupid. It's Morphin' Time! White Ranger Power! *'Adam': Black Ranger Power! *'Kimberly': Pink Ranger Power! *'Billy': Blue Ranger Power! *'Aisha': Yellow Ranger Power! *'Rocky': Red Ranger Power! *(They transform into Power Rangers) ---- *'White Power Ranger': Let's do it. *(Power Rangers and Monster are fighting each other) *'White Power Ranger': You guys, alright? *'Blue Power Ranger': Yeah, I think so. *'White Power Ranger': Look out! ---- *'White Power Ranger': I think it's time we show this tricky cupid how tune could that be. ---- *'White Power Ranger': It's all over, Mischief, you must surrender. *'Lord Zedd': Not so fast, White Ranger. Grow monster, grow. ---- *'White Power Ranger': Ready, guys? Let's do it. *'All': Right! *'Pink Power Ranger': Pink Crane! *'Blue Power Ranger': Blue Wolf! *'White Power Ranger': White Falcon! *'Red Power Ranger': Red Ape! *'Black Power Ranger': Black Frog! *'Yellow Power Ranger': Yellow Bear! *'All': Ninja Zords, power up! *'Monster': See you how do you like this new improved version. *'Red Power Ranger': Tommy, we need you! *'White Power Ranger': I'm on my way. That should do it. ---- *'Goldar': That's it! My lord. ---- *'Rito': No, no. ---- *'Lord Zedd': Goldar, have you lost your mind? ---- *'Goldar': Why should I? ---- *'Lt. Stone': Ms. Appleby, would you do me ht honor of the dance? Notes *First mention of the love potion since "The Wedding" an episode earlier. *Alpha still blames himself for leaving the Command Center and becoming evil. He expresses deep remorse for the actions he committed under Rita and Zedd's control, and both Zordon and Delta tell him to make amends and explain that the Rangers still regard him with warm hearts as a friend and a great help to the team. *It is heavily implied that Sareena Repulsa is conceived during Rita and Zedd's second honeymoon. *Mordant is introduced in this episode; he is a character borrowed from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers the Movie: Revisited. *From this episode on, Zedd goes back to being the frighteningly evil leader and Rita is about to go back to being the abused underling, but she incapacitates Zedd before he can strip her of her powers once again. However, he still shows a lot of love and care for his former minion, Alpha 5. *Bulk and Skull have been hired as junior cops, but they are fired offscreen. *Goldar succeeds in ordering Finster to make an antidote for the love potion and telling Zedd the truth about Rita initiating a sham marriage in this episode, but Rita incapacitates Zedd before he can banish her again. However, Zedd still accompanies Rita anyway as her unwilling slave, and in A Not-So-Different Shade of Pink Rita reveals her intentions of eliminating Zedd to her father Master Vile. Here, Zedd's power is slowly being drained away even though Zedd is under the effects of the love potion. It will continue to drain over the course of the following episodes, even to the point of the energy of Zedd's Z-Staff being siphoned into Rita's magic wand. *This episode shows the implied one-sided romance with Ted Swanson and Melissa Jones that is reciprocated in this episode, although it is at first from the effects of Miss Chief's love potion rather than legitimate attraction. *This episode reveals Kimberly's middle name to be Ann. *The Pan Global Games are mentioned in this episode, but Kimberly feels that going just doesn't feel important anymore; she later says this directly to Coach Schmidt in A Not-So-Different Shade of Pink, part 3. *This episode reveals Miss Jones' first name to be Melissa; this makes her share her name with her actress, Melissa Fahn. See Also Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited Category:Episode